


No one but you

by jumpingtoytym



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut, lots of flashbacks, tiny bit of angest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingtoytym/pseuds/jumpingtoytym
Summary: Ryouske could never forget him.





	No one but you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you reading this ^^  
> this is my first fic, so sorry if it suck. as you can see I suck at titles and summary, and as you'll see I suck at writing too, but I wanted to do something for Yuto's birthday so this it.  
> I know I'm late, but better than never, right?
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy, and excuse my mistakes English isn't my first language.

I, Yamada Ryosuke, have found out today that I lost my best friend and my first love, the love of my life, Nakajima Yuto.

3 years ago when I was 15, third year of middle school, my father told us that we’re finally settling down in our hometown Tokyo, after years of transferring schools and houses. He promised we’d stay in Tokyo, no more goodbyes to friends, or houses we come to love.

 

FLASHBACK

 

“Yamada Ryosuke desu, Yoroshiku onigaishimas” Ryosuke introduces himself.

“from today on he’ll be in our class, so be nice to him” the teacher continues. “let’s see… you can sit over there beside Nakajima-kun” he points to the last seat on the second row from the window.

Next to him there’s a black haired guy, handsome, looks friendly, and cool. Nakajima as the teacher called him.

‘is there something on my face! Why is he looking at me like that? Hazukashii!’ Ryosuke thinks as he walks to his seat and catches Nakajima staring at him intensely.

Ryosuke settles in his seat and takes out his book and pen. Through out the class he catches Nakajima glancing at him a few times, and he’s feeling self-continuous, every time their eyes meet, his cheeks feel warmer. What if he looks weird, that’s why the is keeps looking at him.

 

 

The bell rings for lunch break, Ryosuke lets out his breath. He changed schools a lot, but it was never been this intense. From the minute he laid eyes on Nakajima till finally lunch break came, it was like a stealing glances at each other contest, and every time it happens, Ryosuke’s heart stops for moment. It’s so stupid of him to act like that with a guy.

Two students from another class come into their class and greet everyone before standing at Nakajima’s seat. One is short petite, black haired guy, kind of cute, and Ryosuke sees some resemblance between the short guy and Nakajima.

‘Maybe they’re cousins’ Ryosuke says in his head.

The other guy is also black short haired, looks kinda awkward. But once they’re talking with Nakajima, he relaxes and looks normal.

“Yutii, can we go already, I’m starving” the short guy whines.

“Ok, just give me a second” Yuto replies, then goes to Ryosuke.

“If you don’t have any plans you can come with us” Yuto offers. Ryosuke just nods dumbfounded.

Later that day, when school was over, Yuto asked him to walk home together, turns out their houses are 1 block away from each other, and before they knew it, it became their routine to walk to and from school together, and at lunch time they’d have it with Chinen Yuri -the short, petite, black haired, cute guy- and Okamoto Keito -the awkward guy-.

The 4 became best friends so fast, hung out almost everyday, Ryosuke was thankful to them, to Yuto for making the first move to get to know the shy him that would have never asked to eat with them in the first place.

 

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

 

Nakajima Yuto, Ryosuke knew he was different form the others, although he hung out with Chinen and Keito separately, he never felt those sweet pulls in his tummy around them like he felt around Yuto, and his fast heartbeats, the blush on his cheeks, only happens when he’s with Yuto.

It was love. Ryosuke knew that, was too much of a coward to admit it. He hates the coward him that didn’t confess his feelings to Yuto from that time, maybe they had so much more time together before Yuto had to move to Osaka, even though Yuto told how he felt, Ryosuke just brushed him off.

 

 

FLASHBACK

 

 

3 months in his new school, and Ryosuke already became best friends with Yuto, Chinen and Keito, they’re always together, but now he’s with Yuto alone, having lunch on the roof top. It’s a rare opportunity to be just the 2 of them at lunch break, but because Chinen and Keito have club activities, he’s alone with Yuto.

“ne, Yutii”

“hmm” Yuto turns to look at Ryosuke.

“Do you remember the day I moved here?” Yuto nods.

“Why were you staring at me? Was there something on my face?”

yup, it’s been bugging him from day one and he wants to know why, although Yuto still looks at him during class when he thinks Ryosuke doesn’t know.

“Because you were very beautiful” Yuto says bluntly while smiling, making Ryosuke’s cheeks hot and pink.

“Were? So I’m not beautiful to you anymore?” Ryosuke pouts.

‘what the hell am I saying, I’m not a girl!’ Ryosuke scolds himself.

“You’re still the most beautiful person I’ve seen” Yuto smiles fondly.

Ryosuke didn’t expect this answer, he tried to look for any signs that Yuto is just trolling him, but couldn’t find any.

“Ryo-chan, I like you, so much!” Yuto says seriously.

“I like you too Yuto” Yuto’s face lights up immediately, but was broken the second after “and I like Keito and Chinen too” Ryosuke smiles sweetly.

“No, that’s no…”

“Ah! There are Chinen and Keito” Ryosuke cuts him pointing at their friends.

Ryosuke knew what Yuto meant by the word ‘like’, but he got scared and couldn’t tell the truth. He ran away from his feelings just like that.

 

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

 

He was so stupid to get scared of the society look to them if he had said yes to Yuto, their parents’ reaction, of their friends, of Yuto even. What would Yuto do to him if he stopped loving him suddenly? Would he bully him for it? That’s what scared him the most.

All of those stupid thoughts got him scared, and he should’ve known better that even if Yuto stopped loving him, he is not that kind of person.

But running from his feelings only made them stronger to the point he couldn’t hide them anymore.

 

 

FLASHBACK

 

2 weeks after Yuto’s confession on the roof top, the 4 friends having lunch in class, just enjoying a peaceful, warm day, when a guy called Morimoto Ryutaro from another class approached them.

“Ne, do you have plans for the weekend? There’s a group date with cute college girls, and it would REALLY help if your damn handsome faces were there”

“I don’t know…” Yuto replies. He doesn’t feel like it after getting rejected by Ryosuke.

“come on Yuto. You said that you perfer older women, and remember that girl you said was cute, she’s gonna be there” Ryutaro tries persuading Yuto.

‘What girl! Who’s she! Why the hell would Yuto think she’s cute!’ Ryosuke glares at Yuto, jealousy taking over him.

“I don’t feel like going, and end up alone because I’m too short, thanks” Yuri replies bitterly.

“Please don’t say no too, Keito” Ryutaro turns to Keito almost begging.

“Actually, my grandparents are visiting, so I’ll be with my family the whole weekend” Keito replies apologetically.

“Mou! That can’t be helped. Yamada, what about you?”

“Take Yuto. He’s tall enough for college girls, they’re his type, and he’s got this cool aura, so he’s your best bet” Yuri says before Ryosuke could say anything, earning a glare from him.

‘why can’t he shut his mouth! I don’t want Yuto going, they will probably drink and who knows what they might do to seduce a hormonal teenager’ Ryosuke doesn’t want to think of where Yuto might wake up the next morning.

“I’m not going. I have plans” Ryosuke stands up after a last glare at Yuri and leaves the class with a ‘hmf’. The whole class looks at his leaving back, wondering what’s wrong with him.

 

 

‘where the hell are they? Don’t tell me they changed where they’re meeting’ Ryosuke looks at the entrance of the restaurant for the group date.

Yes, he said he has plans, & his plans were sneaking up on the group date, and making sure that no one does anything funny to Yuto, or seduces him into bed. Yes, he’s being creepy, but what is he supposed to do! Just let some stupid -and probably horny and desperate enough to accept going out on a date with middle school students- university girls take away his crush!

Of course not!

The sound of the door stops his train of thoughts, he looks up only to find Morimoto and 6 guys from their school -Ryosuke doesn’t know their names- with 7 girls who look in their early 20s.

‘wait, where’s Yuto?’ Ryosuke tries his best to look from under his overly-big fedora. ‘Is he running late?’ Ryosuke hopes that Yuto is late enough to not attend.

An hour had passed, but there’re no signs of Yuto. Ryosuke sighs in relief, Yuto is probably not coming, and no one knew him under his stupid cover up -a brown long jacket that is too big for him he borrowed from his dad, and a fedora that he also borrowed from his dad- .

He walks to the door, thinking of going to Yuto’s and see if something is wrong, he’s worried if Yuto got sick and no one is taking care of him. He lowers his fedora as he passes the group date to hide his face, but clumsy him tripped over his long jacket, and fell face-first screaming.

“ittee!” he shouts in pain.

“Yamada?” a call from behind him.

Shit! He knows that voice.

“Ah, Morimoto-kun” Ryosuke turns smiling brightly.

“What are you doing here ?”

“W Well, you s see, I finished earlier than I thought so I came to see if the offer is still available?” Ryosuke laughs bitterly.

“It’s obviously a lie! You were sitting there before we got here” one of the girls busts him.

“masaka, you have a crush on one of the girls here and you were jealous so you came to see” another girl jumps in conclusion, although she’s not entirely mistaken.

“kyaa! Kawaii! Come sit beside me, Nee-chan will heal your broken heart” the girls started screaming at how cute he is, and grabbed both arms dragging him left and right.

In the he sits right in the middle, girls on both sides, and the boys in front of him glaring at him for stealing the girls in a second while they were trying hard for the past hour. The girls pour a rain of questions at him about his crush, but he was suddenly scared, and kept looking down at his strawberry shake sipping slowly, and some squealing at how cute he is sipping his pink drink.

45 minutes of girls showering him with squeals and sweets it’s making him sick. He’s already on his 3rd strawberry shake, second piece of strawberry shortcake, also more squealing of the girl about him being super cute for loving strawberries this much.

“Sorry for being late, but I’m taking him back” Ryosuke is suddenly being pulled to his feet.

It all happened too fast, the next thing he remembers is throwing up all he ate in a dark ally while Yuto is running his hand gently on his back trying to sooth him.

Yup it was non other than his crush, who thankfully came to his rescue, or he would’ve throw up in front of everyone in the restaurant, and ruin the night more than he had done.

“Why did you go when you were sick? And didn’t you say you had plans already?” oh god! Yuto is mad.

Ryosuke is being piggybacked by Yuto on their way home. Ryosuke said he was fine to walk but Yuto threatened him if he didn’t get on his back, he’s gonna carry him in his arms. From the look Yuto had, Ryosuke knew better than disobeying him.

“I wasn’t sick, those stupid girls kept stuffing me with all strawberry things, and you know I can’t say no to strawberries” Ryosuke pouts on Yuto’s back.

“it’s not that I wanted to go” Ryosuke mumbles without realizing and Yuto heard it because of the close distance between them.

“then why the hell did you go?” Yuto snaps. ~~He's actually jealous hehe~~

“What about you? You came 2 hours after the group date started, did you change your mind and decided on some girl fun? Did you want to get laid?” Ryosuke snaps back, and he could’ve done better hiding his jealousy, but... oh well!

“I went there to get you. Ryutaro texted me saying you looked sick at the group date”

Oh!

“So, you weren’t going from the beginning?”

“No, I already have someone I like”

Yuto has someone he likes!

‘Yuto didn’t go because he likes me! But then he came for my sake!’ Ryosuke squeals in his heart.

‘but wait, what if Yuto doesn’t mean me? He did confess to me, but I rejected him immediately. What if he started liking someone else after? Is it that girl Morimoto-kun said Yuto thought cute?’ Ryosuke’s worries start to take over him.

“Ryo-chan, we’re here” Yuto’s voice cuts his thoughts.

“Your parents will be worried if you go in with your face pale like this, you can stay in my house, my parents are out on a date, and Raya is at his friends sleeping over, don’t worry” Yuto says while struggling to take his keys out with Ryosuke on his back.

“Here” Ryosuke takes out the keys from Yuto’s pocket and opens the door for him.

 

After taking a warm bath, and realizing that his friend’s size is bigger than him -although it doesn’t seem like it-, the pajama pants and boxers Yuto had given him kept sliding down when he walks, so he decided not to wear them, since the top was long enough to reach half his thighs.

The reaction he got from Yuto wearing his top only got them both blushing mad. They both froze for a minute, then Yuto’s eyes scanned him up and down, and decided to stop on his lower half, especially on his cute butt and fair, creamy thigh, since his side is facing Yuto.

“n nice legs” Yuto blurts out of sudden nervousness.

“D Don’t drool like that, baka” Ryosuke pouts and blushes even more, while his hands go behind him to pull the hem of the pajama top trying cover his “ass” in case it was peaking out, since he’s not wearing anything under. Like NADA.

Ryosuke’s reaction got Yuto’s heart to stop for a good minute.

“Go Gomen!” Yuto looks down and scratches his not itchy cheek and they fall in silence.

“so, where am I sleeping?” Ryosuke breaks the silence.

“Ah, my mom washed all the spare blankets and sheets, so we’re sleeping on my bed” Yuto still can’t look his beautiful friend in the eyes, and realizing they’re sleeping on his narrow bed is driving him crazy.

“O Okay” Ryosuke replies nervously.

 

“Ryo-chan” Yuto calls him whispering.

They’re tucked in bed and the lights are off, Ryosuke was against turning off all the lights, but Yuto assured him he won’t leave his side, so he couldn’t say no. Besides, he could take it as an excuse to cling to Yuto.

“hmm?”

“You haven’t answered my question yet” he feels Yuto shifting to lay on his side, so he does the same, and now he realizes how close they are.

“What question?”

“Why did you go to the goukan?” Yuto asks again, and from his expression, Ryosuke knows he can’t get away.

“I w went there to see if you were going” Ryosuke mumbles feeling how stupid he was.

“I didn’t hear you properly”

“I didn’t want you to go, so I was there to see if you were going” Ryosuke snaps a little, pouting and lowers his head.

DAMN IT! How adorable.

“Why didn’t you want me to go?” Yuto takes Ryosuke’s chin between his index finger and thumb tilting Ryosuke’s head up to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sure you’ve figured it out, don’t make me say it” Ryosuke pouts and turns red from embarrassment.

“I want to hear it from you” Yuto’s face gets closer, and Ryosuke can feel his warm breath.

“B Because I l like y you”

That night was the beginning of their relationship. Yuto kissed so tenderly, poured all his love, and let him sleep in his embrace till morning.

 

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

 

6 years later

 

“Yamada Ryosuke, I swear, if you don’t come tonight for dinner, I’m going to wherever you are hiding, kick your miserable ass, and drag it to dinner!” Ryosuke sighs hearing Keito threatening him.

This the first time he’s heard him this mad. He managed to piss off the really nice, gentleman Okamoto Keito.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t feel like going. Kasumi-chan is bringing her friends, and I’m not in the mood to ‘socialize’”

“I want you to come for that exact reason! There’ll be cute girls for you, or guys, if you want”

“You know I’m not actually gay” Ryosuke rolls his eyes. “HE was an exception” Ryosuke continues bitterly.

That’s right. Ryosuke would never date a guy, and never been attracted to one, except for Yuto. He’s gay only for Yuto. Although after Yuto, even girls aren’t enough for him.

No one could make his heart beat like ‘him’. No one could sweep him off his feet like Yuto does. No one could make him smile, laugh, cry, or drive him mad like Yuto. It’s only Yuto for him.

Even 6 years after he lost him to a car accident, his love and pain are still fresh. Ryosuke continued on with his life, finished school and university, got a job in a nursery. Keito met his wife, Arimura Kasumi during university, and got married a year ago, he’s now working to take after his father retires the family business. As for Chinen, he’s working in one of the Okamoto’s company.

“Yama-chan, it’s been 6 years, you have to move on and be happy” Keito sighs. “Do you think Yuto would want you to stay like this”

Keito is right. If Yuto saw him like this, he wouldn’t be happy.

“Okay, I’ll spare you tonight. You’re coming, but I won’t force you to talk with anyone” Keito tries one last time.

“If you won’t force me to talk, I can handle one night” Ryosuke gives up. He knows his friend won’t let it go until he goes.

 

“Ryosuke, can you take some time off next week. We’re planning on going to Okinawa” Chinen asks.

Ryosuke, somehow got through the night with Kasumi’s friends, and now it’s only him and Chinen helping their friend and his wife tidy up.

“I think so. Who’s going?”

“Just the 4 of us here, don’t worry” Kasumi replies, smiling nicely at him.

She’s a nice girl, Ryosuke is fine with talking and hanging out with her. Not just for Keito’s sake -though it was like that in the beginning- but now he considers her a friend.

 

The four of them go to Okinawa for the whole week. It’s a really nice change for Ryosuke. He didn’t realize how much he needed it, till he got to the private beach of the Okamoto’s beach house.

The first 2 days Keito is taking Kasumi to a romantic spot for couples to celebrate their wedding anniversary, while Chinen is going to a gaming conference, so Ryosuke will be on his own. He looked up on the Internet for events, festivals, and tourists spots to visit, he found a group who will be hiking in a small mountain to see the sunset and sunrise, but being the shy Ryosuke, he decided to just save the their route on Google maps and go alone.

 

The sunset was breathtaking! From where he’s watching on the mountain, he can see the sun is like setting into the ocean, the vast sky slowly changing colors, from blue to orange, to violet-ish to dark blue.

Watching this beautiful sunset, he couldn’t stop thinking about Yuto. They talked once about going hiking and watching sunset and sunrise for a date. That’s the reason he’s on this mountain now. He wished Yuto was with him. He’d definitely kiss him, and snuggle him, wouldn’t care about people around them.

Blinking, he realizes that his tears are running on his chubby cheeks, that Yuto loved to kiss and bite. Ryosuke wipes his tears away. ‘Why the hell am I crying now! I couldn’t cry when he died, I promised him I wouldn’t show my weak side to anyone but him’. He turns around to head back.

Deciding it won’t be a good idea to watch the sunrise, just the sunset shook him badly, he thinks he’s hallucinating of seeing Yuto. But he looks abit older, much more handsome and muscular. Ryosuke shakes his head and continues his way.

 

The next day Ryosuke goes to a museum about cameras. He’s not into photography and cameras, but Yuto would have loved it so much. Half way of strolling in in the museum, he gets a call from a hospital, saying that Chinen got food poisoning, so he dashes to the hospital.

 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Ryosuke asks worried.

“Yes, we’ll keep him under our watch for a couple of days” the doctor assures him.

“How are you feeling?” Ryosuke asks Chinen after the doctor leaves.

“I wanna throw up my insides” Chinen replies weakly.

“Okay, try to sleep now, and do as the doctor says, so you’ll get better faster” Ryosuke pats his head gently, worried about his friend.

After making sure Chinen had fallen asleep, Ryosuke goes out to the garden to call Keito.

“The doctor said they’ll keep him for a couple of days, but he’ll be fine” Ryosuke assures his worried friend.

“Did you talk to him?” Keito asks.

“he said he wanted to throw up his insides, so let him sleep, hopefully when he wakes up the painkillers have already kicked in, so he could drink something”

“Okay. We’ll come tomorrow morning and check on him”

Ryosuke turns to go back to chinen when a familiar face catches his eyes. A black haired woman, thin, a bit taller than him, long thin face. He knows her, she dose look older than the last time Ryosuke saw her. She’s sitting on a bench, reading a book.

Just when Ryosuke was about to take the first step to go greet her, another familiar - **very** familiar- figure stops in front of her.

“Kaa-chan, I’m done now. I still have some work, so I’ll head back, do you want me to give you a ride to the hotel? I still have time” the man says.

“It’s okay sweetie. I want to walk the way to the hotel. You go do your work” the woman caresses the man’s cheek lovingly, her eyes showing obviously how much she’s proud.

Ryosuke starts trembling, he almost falls on his knees, if he hadn’t grabbed the bench beside him. Breathing suddenly becomes hard, he can only hear his heat beats and blood running through his veins, as he watches the man walking away.

Ryosuke panics when the woman packs her book into her handbag and starts walking away. He tires to call her, but his voice wouldn’t come out. Somehow his legs start running towards her. His body knows he can’t miss this opportunity. He’s been looking for this woman for almost 6 years.

“Y-Ya…” the woman freezes after he reaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder -because he can’t trust his voice-, she turns around and realizes who he was.

“Nakajima-san” Ryosuke’s voice trembling so badly, on the edge of breaking.

Yes, it’s Yuto’s mother. Yuto, his first, and only love. His Yuto. And his supposed-to-be-dead-in-a-car-accident boyfriend was the man she was talking to. What the hell is happening!!

 

“Th That was Yuto. He’s okay” Ryosuke states. He knows his lover -even if it’s been 6 years and he could’ve been mistaken him for Raya, because their resemblance of the siblings is uncanny-.

After both recovered from their shock, they sat down on the bench to talk.

“I I’m really sorry Yamada-kun, we lied” the woman starts crying.

“Before moving away from Tokyo 6 years ago, we found out that Yuto had neck cancer, he didn’t want to tell any of his friends, especially you” with the last sentence she looks him in the eyes, like she had always knew his relationship with her son.

“he didn’t want people to petty him, or lose who are dear to his heart” she smile at him.

‘Does she mean me? Was Yuto scared that I would leave him and give up just for a stupid cancer!’ Ryosuke frowns at the thought.

“We moved away as fast as possible, and started his treatment. But a few months into his treatment, the doctor said that it wasn’t going as they thought, and that he had 6 months max to live”

Ryosuke gasps.

How could Yuto not tell him all of this!

“Yuto had lost hope, and wanted to stop his treatment. He was the one that sent you and your friends that message about him being dead, and begged your school to keep it a secret, and the school agreed since they thought he was dieing anyways”

‘WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM! HOW COULD THEY AGREE!’ Ryosuke feels his blood boiling from anger.

“His father and I were mad at him, but what he did was done. But I didn’t want him to stop his treatment and lose hope like that” she sighs remembering how stupid her son was.

“I knew from the beginning that he had feelings for you” Ryosuke’s eyes widen. “So, I used it to pursue him back to his treatment, and he confessed to us that you two have been dating for a few years till that time”

‘Oh’ Ryosuke’s heart warms at the thought that Yuto loved him that much, that he told his family about them.

“But his feelings for you pulled him back to his feet, and he pursued his treatment, for the sake of going back to you, and we’re here now” her tears fall thinking how grateful she is that her son is now healthy with them.

“Nakajima-san, do you know where he’s going? I need to talk to him!” Ryosuke says, his eyes full of determination.

“Yes, He gave me the address for his meeting, for emergency”

 

Ryosuke has been waiting for almost 3 hours in the hotel lobby where Yuto’s meeting is, sitting where he can see when Yuto comes out, and he actually can see glimpses of him through the entrance to the restaurant. God! He just wants to run into his arms, hug him, kiss him, breath him in. He misses him so much and all this waiting is making him nervous like hell.

Ryosuke jerks up the moment he sees him at the entrance of the restaurant bidding goodbye to 4 men in suits. He parts his lips to call him, but his voice betrays him once again. Thank god his legs know what he really want, and takes him to the man he loves.

“R Ryo-chan” Yuto says breathless.

He can’t believe his own eyes. The one he loves, who he’s been fighting his illness for, who he’s been working hard to be with, is standing right before his eyes. Still so beautiful -he’s more beautiful than he remembers-, his fair skin still as flawless. How much he misses this face, those chubby cheeks, that have tears running down them.

“Ryo-chan” Yuto brings his hands to the shorter’s face to wipe off the tears.

Ryosuke doesn’t move a muscle. He just wants to believe that Yuto standing before his eyes is not another sweet dream of his, who wishes to see him again.

He takes in how Yuto has grown. He’s no longer that thin kid, he’s muscular, his face has sharpened, he got taller, his hair pulled back off his face, and he’s seriously the most handsome you could ever see. Everywhere you look in him it just screams how manly he’s gotten. Even watching his back as he drags Ryosuke to his car, holding his hand, Ryosuke wonders if his hand was always bigger than his. But he remembers their hands were the same.

He likes how Yuto’s hand is hugging his, it’s warmth, the roughness. His anger towards his lover grows, how he couldn’t be there for him during his hardest times, how Yuto just pushed him away and didn’t share his pain with him, even though he always asked him if something was wrong, whenever they talked on the phone after Yuto moved away.

“Ryo-chan” Yuto cuts his thinking, opening the car the for him and is waiting for him to go in.

SLAP!

Yuto looks at Ryosuke shocked. Ryosuke just slapped his face out of nowhere the hits him on his chest, pushing him back a little. After a few weak hits on his chest, Ryosuke jumps onto him, burying his face in his chest, hugging him and crys his heart out. Yuto wraps his arms tightly around him and buries his nose into the shorter’s hair, drinking in his scent that he misses so much.

Seeing how bad Ryosuke’s condition has gotten from crying, also he knows he won’t be able to let him go after all those years finally having him in his arms like this, Yuto decides to go back into the hotel, and take a room for the night.

 

“How are you feeling now?” Yuto asks seeing Ryosuke coming out of the bathroom.

“better” Ryosuke replies. His face is still red and puffy after all that crying.

“Ryo-chan, I’m sorry I lied to you, I’m sorry I hurt you” Yuto reaches to Ryosuke’s hands, taking them in his and caressing the back with his thumbs.

“I really hate you for just leaving and pushing me away, for not letting me be there for you” Ryosuke starts sobbing once again.

“No! Please don’t hate me. I love you, so much. I just didn’t want you to get hurt or see me weak like that” Yuto pulls him into his arms, his voice choking because he’s crying with his little boyfriend.

“But you did hurt me, and you hurt yourself too. What were you afraid of? That I’d leave you just for a stupid cancer!” Ryosuke pulls his face to look into Yuto’s eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, I was pretty damn serious about us”

“What about now?” Yuto’s heart stops for a moment, afraid.

“Are you? Because I don’t want to get my hopes up”

“Of course I am! I’ve been dreaming about the moment I can see you again for so long, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

Yuto kisses Ryosuke’s face, starting from his forehead to both eyes, bridge of his nose, both mochi-like chubby cheeks, then hovers his lip over the shorter’s first, to see if he likes it. Ryosuke gasps, but doesn’t move away, so he takes it as a yes, and kisses him.

Their first kiss after 6 years. At first, it was just trembling lips pressed against each other, then Yuto slowly starts moving his lips against Ryosuke’s so gently and Ryosuke follows his lead answering him. It felt bittersweet, full of love and longing, but just for a few seconds, then it turned passionate and a bit rougher, pouring all of their longing and love into the kiss.

 

The next morning, Ryosuke wakes up naked in his boyfriend’s arms, feeling happy and content, clothes are scattered everywhere in the hotel room. He cuddles closer to his sleeping boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

“Ohayo” Yuto’s face almost splits from smiling too much.

“Ohayo” Ryosuke replies giggling cutely as Yuto buries his nose in his neck and starts trailing kisses till his shoulder.

“That’s a lovely sound” Yuto smiles fondly then kisses his blushing cheeks.

Ryosuke caresses Yuto’s cheek, drawing in closer to him, to kiss him, when his phone rings which is at end of the bed, on the floor. He catches a glimpse of Yuto’s shirt hanging on the edge of the nightstand on Yuto’s side.

“Yuto, hand me your shirt” Ryosuke points at the said shirt.

“Ryo-chan, I’ve seen you naked billions of times” Yuto raises an eyebrow.

“S Still!” Ryosuke blushes madly.

“Come on, I miss watching your ass while you’re walking. Show me!” Yuto whispers in his ear smirking at the blushing mess that is his lovely boyfriend.

“P Perv!” Ryosuke pouts, trying to look mad or offended, but Yuto knows better.

“Okay, I’ll get it for you” Yuto laughs as he gets off the bed, in all his glorious nakedness -not that Ryosuke minds, really. It’s a very nice view to watch-, and brings Ryosuke his phone.

They both smile realizing that they both haven’t changed much. Yuto is still shameless as ever, and Ryosuke still gets shy of showing his boyfriend his body after sex, or making love.

“Moshi moshi” Ryosuke answers the phone.

“Where are you?” Keito’s voice comes scolding him.

‘SHIT!! I forgot about Yuri!’

“Ah, sorry, I’m running late” Ryosuke replies.

“Okay, hurry up” and the line goes dead.

Ryosuke looks at the clock in his phone. It’s 10 am. He needs to hurry up and get dressed to catch the train, if he doesn’t want his friends nagging at for being late.

“Yuto, I have to go now to catch the next train” Ryosuke says feeling heavy, doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Why the rush? We can take a shower and I’ll drive you wherever you want” Yuto offers and Ryosuke can’t say no to more time with his boyfriend.

 

“So, you saw me and my mom in the hospital? What were you doing there? Are you okay?” Yuto asks worried.

They’re in the car on the way to the hospital.

“I’m fine Yuto. It’s Yuri. He got food poisoning, but the doctor said he’ll be fine, they’ll release him in a few days” Ryosuke replies.

“I haven’t asked you yet, but, are you okay? How are your treatments” Ryosuke asks, worry evident on his cute, pretty face, putting his hand on Yuto’s free hand.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m done with the treatments, now I just go for check ups every year” Yuto takes Ryosuke’s hand caressing it while kissing each knuckle.

“Yokatta” Ryosuke sighs in relief.

 

“here” Ryosuke hands Yuto his phone back, after saving all his contacts in Yuto’s phone, and saving Yuto’s in his.

They’re parked in the hospital’s parking lot, bidding goodbyes.

“When can I see you again? You’re still in Tokyo, right?” Yuto asks.

Ryosuke nods.

“I’m flying there Monday, but I’ll be booked till night probably, so I’ll see you then” Yuto continues.

“You’re staying in a hotel?” Ryosuke asks.

“No, dad and Raya moved back to Tokyo when I finished my treatments, and mom stays and travels with me, to make sure I’m not eating something that affects my health, so we’ll be in our new house”

“Oh” Ryosuke sounds disappointed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was thinking that You could stay with me” Ryosuke blushes.

“Really! I want to!” Yuto can’t hide his excitement.

“Then I’ll send you my address, but are you free tonight?”

“Sorry baby, but my flight leaves in a few hours” Yuto pecks Ryosuke’s cheek as an apology, and Ryosuke likes how Yuto called him “baby”

 

Ryosuke was scolded by Chinen, because he left him alone and was late, Then by Keito again for being late, but thankfully Chinen is doing so much better than yesterday. They decide on staying in the hospital for the day, since it would be unfair for their friend to leave him, like Ryosuke did, but GOD! He can’t find it in him to feel even just a little bit guilty. Everything with Yuto was so perfect. Yuto is perfect. He can’t stop thinking about their night together, their bare skin against each other, Yuto inside him. Oh Yuto! He’s so -stupidly- in love with this man.

“YAMA-CHAN!” Keito startles him.

“W What?” he looks startled at his friend.

“I’ve called you 10 times, you were zoning out” Keito clicks his tongue. “I’m going to get drinks and snacks, come help me carry them”

 

“You’re really weird today. Something happened?” Keito is actually happy that Ryosuke isn’t gloomy like usual.

“Really? I don’t think so” Ryosuke shrugs, but his happy, cheerful aura say the opposite.

“Then where did you sleep last night? I went back to the beach house this morning, and you weren’t there” Keito narrows his eye at him.

“Don’t even try lying. I can see your hickies from the top of mount. Fuji” Keito points at the red spots all over his neck and some peaking from his chest under his shirt.

Ryosuke immediately brings his hands to his neck to cover it, while blushing furiously.

“Y Yama-chan, what’s going on! Do you love that person?” Keito was taken aback with his reaction.

Yamada Ryosuke, was still mopping about his dead boyfriend -or ex boyfriend- till a couple of days for 6 years. Is he the same Yamada Ryosuke we’re talking about!!

But the little guy’s answer shocks him more. Ryosuke ever so shyly nods, avoiding his eyes.

He hasn’t seen his face having this much color, this reaction since Yuto. Is this for real! Ryosuke has moved on with just one night with this stranger!

Oh, Keito. If only you knew.

“Well, what’s about this person? How did you meet? H How? When? Why?” apparently the shock is greater than we thought.

“I promise I’ll explain everything, and you’ll meet him, but…”

“It’s  a HE!” 2 surprises at a time… not good.

“Yes. But that’s not the point. You’ll meet him as soon as he can once we go back to Tokyo”

 

MONDAY

Ryosuke has been excited all day knowing that his boyfriend is in the same town, and they’ll be in each other’s arms in just few hours, he kept counting seconds till the time he could go home and cook for him.

He had asked him for a list of all things he’s not allowed to eat, and practiced making the food just for this day, thankfully, Yuto’s favorite dish ingredients are not in the list, so he could make it for him.

 

The night was so perfect for them. Yuto brought him a bouquet of red roses, they talked about, made out, had dinner, which Yuto loved very much, said how much he misses Ryosuke’s cooking, watched a movie while making out, again.

“hmmm” Ryosuke sighs into Yuto’s mouth as they kiss passionately. Sitting on Yuto’s lap facing him, arms around his neck, while Yuto has one arm around the shorter’s hips, pulling him colser, and the other hand in Ryosuke’s hair, pushing his head to deepen the kiss.

“Ooh god! I miss you so much” Ryosuke says breathless when they part for air.

“I miss you too” Yuto replies as he takes the shorter’s lips once again, this time, it’s much deeper, and sloppier, shifting to lay Ryosuke on his back, never breaking the kiss.

“Y Yuto!” Ryosuke moans, when Yuto unconsciously rubbed their bulges together.

“Bed?” Yuto asks breathless, though he knows the answer. Ryosuke nods shyly.

Instead of giving the shorter some space to stand on his feet to walk together to the bedroom, Yuto tightens his arms around his hips and lifts him, crashing their lips together again. Ryosuke automatically wraps his legs around the taller’s waist. It’s like his body hasn’t forgotten Yuto’s, even after all those years.

They don’t even bother to break the kiss, Ryosuke just tells him which door into the taller’s mouth, and didn’t bother to close the door behind them either -too busy feeding their lust for each other, I mean, it’s been 6 damn years!-.

Yuto gently lays Ryosuke on bed, then hovers over him, lowering to attract his neck and grind against him, hands are now groping and massaging his cute butt.

“P Please! ... Yuto ahhh… need you” Ryosuke closes his eyes from all of his lover’s menstruations.

Yuto strips Ryosuke in flash, then taking off his white shirt. He trails wet kisses from the shorter’s neck to his shoulder blades, and lingering on them a little, before continuing to his chest and the hard, waiting nipples. He licks, bites, and sucks on his left nipple, while teasing the other with his hand.

“Y Yuto!” Ryosuke arches his back as his boyfriend keeps teasing his sensitive nipples.

Looking up to his beautiful lover, Yuto’s heart skips a beat seeing how gorgeous his lover is, red face from arousal, beautifully swollen lips from kissing, teary, hazy half lidded eyes, and messy hair.

Yuto decides to lower down this gorgeous human being underneath him, move to the next level to relieve both of them, and he realizes how painful his erection has gotten.

“AHHH!” Ryosuke moans loudly as Yuto licks and sucks on the head of his hard cock.

Yuto takes Ryosuke further into his mouth, while he eases a finger into his lover’s tight hole.

“Y Yuto! Ahh! P Please” Ryosuke whimpers from pleasure.

Yuto bobs his head along Ryosuke’s cock, while adding the 2nd and 3rd finger, thrusting once he feels him relaxing.

“c coming… Ahhh” Ryosuke warns him.

Yuto pulls off, and takes his fingers out to jerk Ryosuke off. Ryosuke comes with a sob into Yuto’s hand.

Once Ryosuke calms from his release, he looks at his lover, only to find him using his cum as a lube, coating himself with it and positioning himself on Ryosuke’s hole, pushing in without warning.

Filled with Yuto all the way, Ryosuke can’t find it in him to feel anything but aroused as hell. He will be embarrassed when he remembers the next morning, but right now, all he wants is Yuto taking them to heaven.

Yuto starts moving when Ryosuke moves his hips as a sign. Slowly pulling out, till only the head is left in, then slowly pushing in, slowly pulling out, and pushing back in. He fasten his pace, as it’s too good, wanting to feel his lover more.

“FUCK! FUCK! YUTO… M MORE” Ryosuke moans loudly when Yuto finds his sweet spot.

Yuto thrusts faster and harder every time Ryosuke’s walls clenches tightly and deliciously around him. Feeling close to coming, he reaches for Ryosuke’s cock and jerks him with the same pace as his thrusts, until they both come hard together.

 

 

The next day, Ryosuke invited Chinen and Keito to tell them the truth with Yuto. They were mad and happy at the same time, there was screaming and crying, but it all ended with hugs and laughs.

As for the couple, it was difficult for them living away from each other, but eventually, Yuto moved back to Tokyo, and bought a new apartment for him and Ryosuke -since he’s rich now and been saving for when he could be with his lover again for a few years- and they started living together.

Ryosuke confessed to his family about his relationship with Yuto, and Yuto went with him to ask for their blessings. Thankfully, Ryosuke’s family although were surprised, gave them blessings.

 

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 hope you enjoyed  
> and Happy birthday Yuto!!


End file.
